


He liked he who liked him

by Hatred000



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Dark Comedy, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatred000/pseuds/Hatred000
Summary: A twisted  and confusing love triangle between Toshiya, Shinya and Die.Toshiya and Die are engaged in an open relationship and Shinya is temporary on Die's radar but the drummer doesn't really want anything with die but Toshiya.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shinya always was a man of few words and kinda loner but somehow he thought Toshiya could understand him but he rarely would acknowledge his existence and always when he tried to bring the bassist attention to him he would actually attracted the wrong person.
> 
> I am not claiming any of this is truth.

Shinya`s POV

During a lot of times we were next to each other. in tours we shared the same room, we talked about anime, we used to always talk about music.  
I couldn`t get angry with you even with your annoying pranks but i feel like we are everyday more distant.  
We never really were a close friends type of band but nowadays you got even more aloof, you used to say we were "rhythm bro's" it's not like i don't have other friends but it's quite boring when we are overseas and i don't have anything to talk but Die and he is getting quite creepy especially when he is drunk.  
I kinda liked his company before but nowadays i think he is too obnoxious and loud and i hate noise.


	2. My crush "crushed" my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the very beginning of the band Die had a little crush over Shinya but the younger one always rejected him but since Die was very stubborn he started to hit on him even harder but unfortunatly for Die it got terrible results.

Die was fixing his hair at the bathroom while singing a decays song when suddenly someone was angrily hitting the door "get out of there" Toshiya lowered his voice "i need to pee" that muffled voice he knew too well and found so beautiful even when talking obcenities. Die unlocked the door and came back to fix his hair while the taller man rushed into the toilet bowl.  
"Could you leave? I need some privacy" Toshiya mumbled embarrassed  
"Dude, i am getting old, my face already looks like a raisin if i don't put make up and take care of my hair i will look even worse"  
"I already told you to stop talking so badly about yourself for me you are just like wine and i will kill everybody who tells otherwise but now i really need you to leave the bathroom"  
"You actually want to shit, right?" the taller positivetly moved his head, his face was red as an apple.  
"Ok, have a nice shit"  
The blond man checked his hair for the last time and decided to look for Shinya. The younger was quietly seated drinking a glass of wine looking emotionless like a porcelain doll as always and for some reason Die thought it was really sexy.  
The older one sneakily seated next to the drummer and took a sip of his glass of wine "excuse me" Shinya looked mildly annoyed.  
Why are you here alone, let's hang out with Ricky and the others maybe even play with some groupies "not today, i am tired"   
"Oh come on it's gonna be funny" Die playfully hugged the younger one immediately provoking a furious response. Shinya slapped him so strongly it ressonated around the corners. soon everybody was around to see what was happening.  
"Well, i know i have a quite punchable face but i don't know what i did wrong to deserve something like this now" Die massaged his burning cheeks trying to keep his cool"  
"Stop acting like a boy, you are almost 50, acting like a horny kid was ok when you were in your 20's but now it's disgusting"  
There were something in his words that deeply hurted the older one. it was not like he had a burning love for the drummer but to hear "you are disgusting for someone you liked hurted his ego.  
"What the fuck is happening here" Kaoru yelled mortified, the last thing they need was bad rumors especially when they are overseas.  
"I am tired of being harassed by that creeper" Shinya angrily pointed at Die. "even his filthy smell wants me to throw up"  
"What did you did?" Kaoru looked like about to kill Die.  
"Nothing, i was just joking" the poor Die looked confused and kinda scared.  
"You drunk too much, go to your hotel room before you cause even more trouble and make us ashamed" it was like the leader was putting two kids on time out. Shinya silently headed to his room while Die unsuccessfully still tried to argue with Kaoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God knows how it was difficult to me to say anything good about Shinya, everything for the sake of literature i think.


	3. Even if i am not beautiful enough you still have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Die, don't be upset, i am going to protect you so nobody will hurt you anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a mildly lemon in this chapter.  
> Toshi x Die because we are in a free country and i can ship whoever i want.

Toshiya POV

I spent literally hours trapped on that bathroom coming from both sides to a point i though i would die from dehydratation but somehow i managed to not pass out and leave after taking a shower. I got out naked because my clothes were stinky and i forgot to bring new ones after i crouched down to get my underwear i felt some hand fondling my ass. i literally jumped from surprise.  
"Am i so ugly you are scared of seeing me in the dark?" Die even though he was being playful his voice was a little down and Toshiya could realise something was off with him.  
"What is wrong why are you not wandering around making a fool of yourself" i seated next to him.  
"Yeah but i changed my mind" what a bullshit, that dude was easier to read than a open book.  
"nothing really" i put my arm around his shoulder "you don't need to worry, aren't we practically boyfriends?"  
He ignored my questions and kissed me "damn boy, you are thiccer than ever" he "attacked" me around the ears and shoulder before starting to suck and kiss my nipples while fondling my body so firmly he was lefting his fingerprints all over me.

End of POV 

"Calm down you horny bastard, i can't do that with you, i am feeling a little sick today"  
"Judging by the strong smell of the bathroom i kinda imagined that"  
"I guess i ate something bad"  
"Oh god, you want a medicine?" the guitarrist asked concerned "thank you"  
Die opened the lights to find some pills and gave them to Toshiya when he got next to the taller man he saw the bruises on Die's face.  
"What is that?"  
"My face hehe"   
"I am being serious. who did this to you?" the taller were seem to be getting mad and Die was scared because even though the younger was the calmer of the two in daily basis when he'd got really pissed off he could kill a lion with his bare hands and he didn't wanted to cause another fight or make Shinya have to be rushed to an ITU.  
"It's ok, i just felt. please let's just sleep" it was obvious it was a lie but Toshiya didn't want to make his friend feel worst so he stopped asking about that subject.   
"Would you mind if i... sleep in your bed tonight Totchi?" Die hesitatly asked and the younger consented.  
Die rested his head on the other's muscular chest while Toshiya petted his beautiful golden hair until they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this story:  
> It is from the same universe of other series i want to write.   
> The story will be about Die divorcing his wife and entering a relationship with Totchi but the guitarrist wants an open relationship and the bassist hesitatly accepts it because he likes the other too much.  
> Here Die was trying really hard to hook up with his old crush Shinya what makes Toshiya really jealous what cause the taller start acting cold towards the younger. Ironically Shinya likes Toshiya and gets mad at die because of frustration for not having the attention of the guy he likes.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a fast fic. I dont have any editors and i don't know the formal way to write texts in english so it will have a lot of mistakes.  
> Also i have a burning aversion for shinya for no reason, so expect to suffer a lot everywhere i put him.


End file.
